Her Visitor
by Nagisa Shiota
Summary: Rhyme is bedridden in the hospital, and her friends come to visit her. But who is this mysterious boy who comes along with them. Read and see (btw, became humourous later on, wasn't intended)


RaimuJosh really isn't something i ship all the time. Actually, i barely do, since i haven't actually played TWEWY, but my beta reader did, and he is quite fond to it.

From TWEWY, i think i only ship Neku and Shiki, and Yashiro and Kariya. Otherwise, i have to play and see the rest.

Oh, and this is written in one point of view. Which is of course, Rhyme's.

Anyways, Disclaimers.

I don't own the characters used in the story, they belong to TWEWY (Except i own the Saviour heheheh. I'm kidding.)

_... darkness..._

_...am i still alive?..._

WAKE UP! Right, right.

Gotta try waking up.

Hnng. It hurts to move. Where am i?

come on, open those eyes.

Yes! I can finally open my eyes. Okay, blink.. Good.

I'm awake, which means i'm still alive. Phew, i thought for a minute that i was actually dead again. I try not to sit up, but look to my left and right.

An IV, healthometer (whatever you call that thing), lying on a bed... I'm in a hospital.. Now to think about it, it is quiet in here..

Okay Rhyme, try sitting up. Keep trying, come on.. almost there.. Done! Damn, another headache.. Settle down, hm?

Oh, there is a vase on the table. Must be from Beat. How sweet of him.

Speaking of Beat, am i hearing his voice in my head or-

"COME ON! LEMME SEE RHYME YO!" I hope i'm not just hearing things.

Oh wait, footsteps, don't lie down. Just wait. Until...

SLAM! The dorr slams open and my brother and his friends rush by me.

"RHYME!" My brother shouts as he gives me a loving Beat-hug, which is killing me now.

"Hey Beat, stop that. You're hurting Rhyme" Neku calmly warns my brother. He freaks out and apologizes and i laugh and forgive him. Big brother, always so sweet.

No.. They all are so sweet.

"Rhyme, how are you doing?" Shiki asked me, and i was still deep in thought. I knew they would come, but something else is in my mind right now.

Rhyme..? Rhy...me..

"Hello?" Shiki waves a hand infront of me and i look at her "Oh sorry, what was it you were asking, Shiki?" I apologize politely, kinda like my brother.

Then it caught my eye again, some _giggled_.

It wasn't Shiki since i was just looking at her, and Neku and Beat don't giggle.

"Rhyme. If you are in pain, don't force yourself to be awake" Neku states calmly, but i knew in his words that he was worried. "Oh! I'm fine. haha, hurts a little in my head, but i'm good" I assure him and close my eyes.

Shiki then goes to Neku and Beat and whispers something in their ears. Beat was about to yell until Shiki stopped him, and Neku gave an comical angry look.

"We should. Come on." Neku tells them. "Rhyme, we'll be right back, just gotta grab something" I nod.

"Shiki and Beat come with me" Neku then says as he gets ready to leave. I'm sure they are probably getting the usual, 'get something for the injured' stuff.

"WAIT YO. I'M STAYING WITH RHYME!" Beat yells and i laugh again. "It's okay Beat, you can go with them, i'll wait for you guys to come back then" I assure them again.

Beat was angry, then sad, then happy.. Nervous breakdown. "But-" "It's okay" Then he gives up.

I looked at Neku, then Shiki, then Beat, then back at Neku. Neku smiled and said "We'll be back, don't worry." Then my gaze shifted to the mysterious ashen-blonde person who was hidden behind Shiki and Beat.

He seemed to be staring at nothing particular, except my health shown in the machine. I don't get it, but, i am curious on who this person is, was he the one who giggled at first? He was the only one who hasn't said a word yet in this room.

"Joshua. You stay with Rhyme" Joshua? That must be his name. How fitting. Beat freaked out again "WHAT? With Priss?!" "Beat, don't complain and come with us"

_Joshua_ gave a questioned look at Neku. "We are just going to the Mus Rattus (Dunno if i spelt it right) I know you might now want to go there, since it is boring" He shrugged in reply. Is this _Joshua_ mute?

After a few minutes they all left, leaving me alone with the ashen blonde _Joshua_.

Joshua then walked up to me, and moving a stool over next to the bed and sat on it.

It was an awkward silence until i said "Hi. I'm Rhyme, it's nice to meet you. umm" I greeted until i was stuck in between saying his name or not.

Then he started twirling a long curled strand and smiled "Hello there Rhyme. My name is Joshua" he greeted back.

For some reason, i couldn't bring myself to stop staring at him. His pretty violet eyes halfway covered by his long eye lashes. Feminine features, slim. Whoa there. Am i admiring him?

He looks back at the machine. "Say, Rhyme..." His voice as quiet and smooth as velvet. What am I saying? "Do you remember what happened to you the reason why you are in here?"

It's like he read my mind or something. He knew exactly what I was wondering about, but instead of me asking, he's the asking me.

"I… don't remember…" Was all I could've said to him, because honestly, I don't.

"Well. Let's just say… you don't want to remember it. Okay?" I nod in reply. Heaven help me, I am already attracted to this person's unique style.

I feel my face flushing, but I don't know whether it is because I am sick now, or am I just blushing. I wanted to grab the white silk sheets of the bed, but I ended up grabbing something else.

His hand. HIS HAND. Okay, okay. Calm down Raimu, calm down.

"Rhyme, Is there something you wanted to ask me?" His violet eyes shone for a moment, then he avoided my glance, I let go of his hand. Feeling sad, I know I am just wishful thinking, he'll never love someone like me, not today, not right now, and he never will.

"Rhyyme. Rhyyyyme.." He silently called, it made me force out a small giggle at his efforts. It was funny how he contrasted from my older brother. Beat is big and strong, while Joshua is short and lean. Beat is loud, Joshua is silent. But Beat is loving and caring, but a little silly, Joshua looks like he knows everything, but I am not sure if he is nice as Beat.

"Your brother, Daisukenojo, was worried his butt off. Did you know that, Rhyme?" The silence was broken by his questioning. "Neku and Shiki called the ambulances and tried keeping Daisukenojo calm, since he was full of tears, and once again blamed himself for what happened to little Raimu. What would he do when he realizes that Raimu has no idea what happened the reason why she is here. Would explain it to her, would he just cry in a corner…"

Okay, now I am scared. This guy.. I never seen him before, but he knows Neku, Shiki and Beat, ALSO ME somehow, but for some reason, I still feel drawn to him. I don't want to leave, and I don't want him to leave either. Stay Joshua. Stay. Please…

"Rhyme. Do you _really_ want to know what happened?" I stared at him in awe. He knows too much. Way too much.

"Uhh, sure. Um, Joshua" He smiled when I said his name in the end, then started retelling what happened.

****************************************line****** **

"_Alright guys, we should be able to Tin Pin today since they are free." Neku's voice echoing through Cadoi city. Beat chasing after him, panting. Shiki and Rhyme calmly walking behind them. Neku stops f__or a minute._

"_Neku are you alright?" Shiki asks as she adjusts her glasses, since they are in the RG, they all are their old selves. It has indeed only been a week since the Reapers Game, and now they are actually alive again._

"_yeah. Just.. Is he coming as well?" Neku said as he looked left and right in search of Him. _

"_I know who you mean, I hope he does come. He is a good friend" Shiki replies with a tint of remorse. They haven't seen Joshua ever since the Reapers Game ended. Neku still hoped that he hasn't just imagined him the whole time._

_Neku frowned and waited for them to catch up to him, which took less than a minute. Beat was out of breath because of all the running, while Shiki stood next to Neku, and Rhyme beside Beat._

"_I wonder if he would come. Heck, I don't even believe in it anymore, I bet something would come crashing to us now" He complained. Just as he said that, someone ran by, running by Beat and Rhyme, while chasing him was someone who threw a big piece of garbage. Like if it was meant for him to die._

_Neku stared at the kid running away from what looked like a dark and tall guy. 'Wait, I seen this guy before…'_

'_Pi-Face?!' Neku stared in shock. Then looked at the guy who ran up the Cadoi building. 'Joshua!? Again with your stupid fights with this guy!?'_

_No one actually paid attention to the heap of garbage being thrown around, until Shiki noticed that one was about to hit Rhyme but she was too late._

"_Rhyme! Look Out!" Shiki's scream was of no use since the metal had already hit Rhyme. Shiki covered her eyes, and the person on the building started tapping on his phone and "Pi-face" was hit with a Vending Machine._

_Rhyme fell to the ground, her beanie falling off as she fell. Beat had her in his arms and yelling in worry. "Rhyme! Rhyme! Are you alright?! RHHYYYYYYME!"_

_The boy on the building then jumped down the building as if he was a feather. "Joshua" Neku called out to him calmly, but angrily as well._

"_Hello Neku" Joshua looks down at the little girl who just got hit by Pi-Face's projectile. "Sorry about what happened to Rhyme. I should've stopped him sooner.." Neku grumbled in reply. Beat stopped shouting when he saw infront of them was the prissy kid from a week ago._

"_Prissy kid! What's HE doi__ng here? He hurt Rhyme!" Without thinking as usual, Beat pulled the collar of Joshua's, and brought a fist up "You better say your prayers now, cuz this will hurt, Yo!" Neku ran up to Beat and made him drop Joshua._

"_Beat, Rhyme will be alright, and besides fighting a fellow friend is NOT what we are trying to do" Beat growled, but when he thought of Rhyme, he felt like crying again._

_Joshua looked at Neku, then at Rhyme, who Shiki was now supporting. "We can take her to a hospital, she'll be fine" "Fine!? Easy for you to say, yo! You'll pay afta' this" "Chill Daisukenojo, I'll pay you back later" "BWAAAAAH! Don't use my first name, you prissy bastard" Neku then comically had a tick on his head, signaling that he is angry, and Joshua giggled, amused by both of their reactions. Neku punched them both in the head in return._

_************line**********************_

_When they reached and booked in a hospital room, the foursome was in a short discussion._

"_Rhyme only has a small head injury, she'll be fine" Neku starts off the conversation._

"_More importantly…" Neku starts before glancing at Joshua "I thought you'd never come back. Was Pi-Face trying to overthrow you again? Wasn't he dead along with the Reapers?" Neku stares at Joshua as he asks. Apparently, every rea__per is supposed to be dead, why was he back? Did he resurrect them along with Rhyme?_

"_Apparently, yes. But, I resurrected them, since Sanae is not enough to take care of Shibuya with me, I decided to bring Megumi back, then I brought them all back, without their quirks of being Reapers." Joshua replied as he twirls a strand of his hair._

"_And Sho is not trying to dethrone me… It's more like, I bugged him and he is mad at me" Joshua looks off in embarrassment. Obviously, in the UG and RG, Joshua knows how to push everyone's buttons, it's obvious that he would eventually get chased off by people. He is irritating, but he has his reasons. _

"_Joshua…" Shiki's low voice coming as hesitant as always "How long is Rhyme staying in here?" She asked as she fiddled around with Mr. Mew. "She'll be in there for 2 or 3 days, Shiki" He replied calmly as always._

_Beat was strangely quiet, Shiki too pity on him and rubbed his back in comfort. "It's all my fault. I did this to her…" Beat said in a low voice. Joshua and Neku glanced off at Beat. Then Joshua shrugged "Beat, more like, it's MY fault. I accidently came in our way… and Rhyme is hurt by me, not you" Neku nods. "Screw it, Beat. Rhyme will be fine. She's obviously gonna live, so don't cry over it" _

_Beat looked up at the both of them and smiled. Then Shiki giggled, which caused everyone to look at her "Oh Neku, Joshua. Why does it always look like you two are a married couple?" Shiki's giggled turned into laughs, and Beat exploded into laughter. Joshua giggled and Neku scowled. _

"_It really does look like you two are married, Phones and Priss! HAAHAAAHAHAHAHAAH" Neku then looked at Joshua, then at Shiki "It's not my fault he wears a lot of dresses" and murmured "and looks good on him" Shiki laughed again "And you both argue a lot. You two can make really funny parents" _

"_Prissy kid being a priss. And Phones always mad!" "Hey Beat! Shut up! Me and Josh are NOT married. You too Shiki, both of you, stop laughing." Neku said in embarrassment. Joshua __patted Neku's back "Sorry, my dear husband, but there's no denying it" Joshua sarcastically said, and punching his pretty face was Neku's reply._

_Eventually they all broke into hysterics until Josh stopped and looked at the nurse, letting the rest looking like idiots. The nurse just waited and waited. Shiki saw that Joshua wasn't laughing, so she stopped. She was about to nudge Neku and Beat but Joshua stopped her._

_The nurse started getting annoyed and tapped Beat and Neku with her clipboard. "Hello Nurse Konishi." Joshua greeted. Then Neku and Beat stopped and felt embarrassed._

"_Hello" She replied, and then checked her list of people "You people are incharge of Ms. Raimu Bito, correct?" She asked as she pulled a pencil out and checked it off. "Yes, that wou__ld be us" Neku replied._

"_Good. I was about to say, visiting hours is open in an hour, you would be able to see her soon. Understand?" They all nod "Good children. Now if you must, you may wait her till it is open" She said and smiled to them and left._

"_Mitsuki Konishi, a nurse. I thought a teacher was more fitting" Neku said to no one in particular, and Beat had his usual shocked face "But, SHE IS!" Then Neku's eyes turned into long lines such as 'I_I' and Josh giggled again. _

_After a few seconds, Joshua opened his mouth to tell them about how they can see Rhyme now, but Neku blocked his mouth and Beat jumped. "He knows" Neku muttered to Joshua, and he just nodded. "We hafta see Rhyme now! C'mon guys" Beat shouted and ran in the speed of light, Shiki ran behind him, and Neku was irritated and Joshua was amused._

_************************line********************** ***********_

"And here we are, or were, I suppose" He finally stopped, moving a strand of his hair from his face. I frowned. I wanted to hear go on and on and on. Oh my.. I really have fallen for this guy, now I was that strand he is twirling in his finger. I unconsciously touched my head, rubbing on it if it still hurt. It was like magic, first I was hurting a lot, when he comes, and when he was talking, my head felt better. But now, it is hurting a little bit.

"Any other stories you can tell me, Joshua?" I said with an innocent look, like those children with their elders whenever they have stories in mind.

"Actually Rhyme, I don't know if I have stories to tell you, and I'm sure your brother is coming any minute now" Oh well, I just wanted you to talk again, and that's all what I wanted. I'm satisfied.

"Though, I know you are feeling comfortable and… are you going to keep your hand stuck to mine? Beat would get mad" I suddenly flush and let go. "Now that was priceless, I wonder how Daisukenojo would be like" I laugh.

Just as we were talking about Beat and the others, he kicks the door open, seeing me laughing and Joshua giggling lightly as well.

"BWAAAAAH! Priss! What were you doing to Rhyme!?" He panicked, and it made me laugh even more. Joshua stopped laughing and ignored Beat "It's nice of you guys to join us, we were just talking about the craziness that goes on here" Joshua said to them, Shiki smiled and waved, Beat panicked again and Neku punched Joshua in the head.

"Ow."

"Shut it Josh, you knew we were coming back. Don't tell me you and Rhyme were…"

"Nope~"

"Beat would be pretty mad if you were"

"Don't worry we weren't. Besides, aren't you my-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT" *bonk*

"Heheheheeee. Watch me, my dear"

By the look of it, looks like Joshua either has to run away from here, or just get his butt kicked by Neku. Oh well, he ran.

"Bye Joshua. It was fun having you here. Bye Neku, and thanks" I managed to shout at them as they ran in circles, but strangely, not out of the room. Shiki panicked and Beat laughed.

"G-Guys! What if the nurse comes back?" Shiki said in worry. Too bad she was right, while we were making a ruckus, Nurse Konishi comes it. Joshua notices and calls out to her.

"Nurse, nurse! We have a mad man in here. Heeelp… please" He said in a hilarious helpless voice. The nurse bonks Neku on the head with her clipboard.

"You." She pointed at Neku "Stop chasing him, you both are making too much noise in here. Either you stop, or take it outside"

Neku froze, and then the Nurse left. Joshua went to Neku and was talking about how funny she was. Bad idea Josh, Neku tackled him, and Shiki had to pull Neku off. Beat was still laughing, since it was really funny, I have to admit that.

Joshua came back to the bed and showed me the bags Neku brought. "Let's see what Neku Dear and the others brought you" I nod.

After that we spent around the whole day together, even when their visiting hours were over, they somewhat made it here and still was able to chat with me without trouble.

**********************line************************ **********

*3rd person*

The day finally came, Rhyme's days of being in the hospital, was over. The nurses removed her cast off her forehead, and let her out of the place, now that she is nursed and ready to go.

Once her feet touched the floor of outside, Rhyme felt free. It was as if she came out of prison grounds and now reliving life again. But she was internally questioning herself which made her down.

_Where are Neku and the others? Will she ever see Joshua again?_

Those questions were somewhat easy for her to answer. She'd simply say they are busy, and she won't see him again. But, it seemed that she was wrong, because when she removed her eyes from looking at the ground, there standing infront of her, were no other than Neku, Shiki, Beat and _Joshua_. She thought that she was imagining things, so she threw herself at them.

The fivesome was now in a group hug; Joshua failed to stay out of it since Neku pulled him in. Tears streaming down Rhyme's face as she hugged everyone with Beat's support. Beat felt like crying with Rhyme since he thought she was sad.

"I thought y-you guys left me a- and.." She couldn't go on because she was still crying. Unexpectantly Neku laughed. "Come on Rhyme, why would we leave friends behind?"

Everyone let go of each other and Rhyme and Beat wiped their tears off their faces. "Bitos with always be Bitos" Joshua muttered, amused. In reward... he got a punch to the head by Beat.

"Anyways, since we couldn't Tin Pin 3 days ago, how about we do it today?" Neku asks everyone, as always, leaders make all their decisions.

All 5 of the kids ran around Molco to find people to play with, and all their worries about being projectiled was gone as well (Joke intended)

While a certain someone watched all of them as they ran around like children. "To think they were the ones who changed His mind… They are one of a kind" and continued watching them.

**Author's Note: **You're probably wondering what made me write about this. Well…

This was 60% of how I met the Ethereal-Saviour, but, the further part of this fic, was just TWEWY-ifying it.

The part that related to it: I was in the hospital for weeks before, and strangely, behind my parents was someone hiding behind them. After they left me, he stayed with me. Even though we didn't know each other, he stayed and spent time with me. He was very strange, strange enough to be an imaginary person that I have thought about. Every other day, he kept coming and helped me through the loneliness of the hospital grounds.

So, I kinda wrote it based on us. And it was supposed to be involving more interaction between Rhyme and Joshua, but I had to change my mind on it. I'm sorry if it is not much of love fic I said it would be. Thanks for reading.


End file.
